Fifty Reason Why We're Purrfect Together
by DragonHalf
Summary: Lucy finds a paper in her apartment, and decides to see whether it complies to her and Natsu.
1. The List!

**Fifty Reasons Why We're Purrfect Together**

Lucy was walking to her apartment. It was a tiring at Fairy Tail, she and the others had just returned from a mission. All she wanted was to soak in her nice tub for awhile, her body was quite sore.

"Wah! I wish I didn't have to walk!" She cried, but she couldn't summon any spirits, she was totally magically drained. She wondered why she had even agreed to go. She had surplus of money for once...

Oh yes...She _**knew**_why she had agreed to go.

Natsu.

She had recently realized that she liked him more than 'just a friend.' Her subconscious had been yelling at her for quite sometime about it, but she didn't understand it until Mira explained a few things to her.

She sighed. There was no way they could be together...she always thought. A few reasons that stopped her from confessing were...

-Lisanna.

-Natsu rejecting her.

-Natsu and Lisanna are already together.

-Natsu has a secret lover that isn't Lisanna.

-Natsu doesn't understand love.

-Natsu says yes, but somehow leaves her majorly heartbroken.

But then again...Would he really do that? Usually he would always tell her if anything good happened. So for sure, he would've been jumping up and down like a monkey if he was in a relationship.

"Well...Maybe I'm over thinking this..." Lucy said to herself, and crashed into her apartment door. "Owch..." She said rubbing her nose. "Great, now I'm talking like _Natsu_.."

She entered her apartment and plopped down on the floor. She lost all the energy in her legs...she stayed like that until she noticed something...

_'A Paper...?'_

She thought and her curiosity getting the better of her, so she grabbed it and examined it.

"Fifty Reasons Why We're Purrfect Together." She read out loud, and scrunched up her nose. _'Must be Happy's doing..'_ She thought. _'Well, might as well read it...'_

* * *

**1. Our hands fit perfectly together**

_2._ _You make me smile, while I make you smile_

**3. Your intelligence makes up for my lack of...smartness?**

_4. We're the right height for each other_

**5. No matter what, you always believe in me**

_6. We work the best together_

**7. We don't let each other give up**

_8. No matter what, we're always there for one another_

**9. You're the only girl who's constantly invading my thoughts**

_10. You're the only girl who makes my heart go doki doki_

* * *

She made a face. Happy's handwriting sure did match a certain DragonSlayer's messy, sometimes chicken scratch handwriting. "Maybe...maybe Happy made Natsu write it.." She come up in conclusion, since there was **_NO WAY_**, that the brain dead, immature, messy, insane, weird, _Natsu Dragoneel_ could've written this list... right?

She thought for a bit..."Maybe...well let's see if Natsu and I complete this...list..."

* * *

_**KILL. REVIEW. BUTTON.**_


	2. 1-4 Reasons

**Fifty Reason Why We're Purrfect Together: 1-4 reasons**

* * *

**~Our hands fit perfectly together~**

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. Usually Lucy would've been outside,splashing around in the puddles with Plue in joy...but not today. Today was a horrible day for Lucy.

"Damn weather! Damn weathermen! '_'It's supposed to be 100% sunny!''_ Sunny my ass!" Lucy ranted. She was walking home in the pouring rain, she had dressed lightly, not ready for rainy weather. "A-a-a-achoo!" She sneezed. "Mah! I'm gonna get sick!"

She kept on walking until she slipped, and fell on her butt. She felt like crying, she sat there for a few moments until she didn't feel the rain anyway...which was odd. She most certainly heard it and saw it in front of her...It just wasn't falling on _her._..

"Hey Lucy!" She heard a cheery voice say.

She looked up. It was _Natsu,_ with an _umbrella_.

"O-oh! Hey Natsu!" She said shivering.

He smiled at her and held out a hand for her to reach, and she gladly took the offer. "What're you doing out here? I was looking for you."

Her heart jumped. He was looking for _her_? "W-well I left the Guild when it was still cloudy..." She said looking away.."And got caught in the rain..."

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." He told her, and she nodded vigorously, she liked that idea.

Soon they were walking to her apartment, and suddenly Lucy felt herself being yanked a little closer to Natsu. "Huh?"

He grinned. "You're gonna get wet if you're half in and half out of the umbrella."

She nodded, and huddled a little closer to Natsu, and didn't noticed that they were holding hands. They fit quite perfectly that she didn't feel any difference.

**~FAIRY TAIL~**

**~You make me smile, while I make you smile~**

Lucy was having writer's block, and it was mind boggling. She just wanted to pull out all her golden locks, and sell them to buy the best ideas for her novel.

"*Sigh*, I'm never gonna finish this..." She placed her head on her desk. "Levy's been waiting for a week now for this chapter.."

She didn't even notice the pink haired DragonSlayer and his Flying Blue Cat enter her home without her permission.

Natsu eyed the Celestial Princess, she was writing her novel. Watching her write made a small smile appear on his face. She looked so cute when she scrunched up her nose whenever she wrote, or when she balanced her pencil on her face while writing as well.

"Hey Lucy you-_-_" He stopped when she turned around and had tears falling from her usual shimmering brown orbs. "L-lucy! Why are you crying?! Do I need to beat s-someone up?! He asked worriedly.

He watched her shake her head, and wipe away her tears.

"I-I'm h-having trouble w-writing.."

He sighed in relief, no one had hurt her...but he made a face..Why did writing bring _tears?_ She _adored_ writing.

"I've b-been having tr-trouble for sometime now.." She started to say. "And I-I can't think of anything!" Now she had waterworks of tears, she could be a fountain...

Natsu looked at Happy in confusion, he had no clue what to do.

Well...neither did Happy.

"What i-if the bad g-guy is actually the g-good guy! He was j-just made out to be the villain by his r-rival!" Natsu spouted out, he had no clue whatsoever he was saying, he just wanted Lucy to stop crying.

And she did.

"Natsu.." She started slowly, and looked at him with wet, shining eyes. She got up..and jumped at him, her arms encircled his middle. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She kept on repeating. "Who knew you were a writing guru!" She had a huge smile on her face.

She soon started scribbling the wonderful idea Natsu had given her. It was genius.

Who knew _Natsu Dragoneel _was a writing block eraser guru?

...

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other." Happy said noticing the lightly red faces of both teens.

**~FAIRY TAIL~**

**~Your intelligence makes up for my lack of...smartness?~**

"-_-_Whatever Ice Block! Your face looks as if someone kicked it!"

"Tch! You probably won't know how to even ask out a GIRL!"

Gray and Natsu were fighting over who was more manly along with their 'hotness', and who would get a girlfriend first.

"Well at least I have good breath! I don't have smelly ice block breath!"

Gray blinked twice, what the frick did Natsu say? _Smelly ice block breath?_ "What the hell! That makes _NO SENSE_!"

Natsu clicked his tongue. "It makes perfect sense."

"Ice _doesn't_ make your breath stink. Just ask anyone." Gray told him, and watched Natsu ask Mira if ice made your breath stink.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Mira said.

Natsu fell into a puddle of shame.

Gray laughed at Natsu. "It seems that your brain has been fried by those flames of yours', idiot!"

"Gray!" They heard a female voice's call. Both turned and saw an annoyed Lucy Heartfilia looking at him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you being so mean to Natsu?"

"I..well..err.."

Lucy said 'tsk tsk' to Gray. "You know Natsu doesn't have much experience in romance," She started. "but _since_ you do, do us a favor and make out with any girl here to prove yourself." She said with a sly smile.

Gray backed away a little. He couldn't do that! How was he even supposed to do that?! He wasn't _Loke_! He shuffled his hands around, and tried to think of something.

Lucy smirked. "See. You don't have much experience either, now shoo."

Gray 'tched'. "You're lucky she's freaking smart, or else I would've creamed you. She makes up for your stupidity." Gray said, and walked away.

"Thanks Lucy! You saved me today!" Natsu said returning to his usual cheery self.

"My pleasure." Lucy said.

**~FAIRY TAIL~**

**~We're the right height for each other~**

They had to learn_ how_ to dance. The request they had chosen had required them to know how to _dance_.

"Come Natsu and Gray! I, the dancing demon will teach you!" Erza announced.

Gray and Natsu backed away in fear, dancing, and everything else with Erza was a _life threatening situation_. "N-no! I-it's ok!"

"Nonsense!" She grabbed Natsu first and started to spin him out of control.

He felt he was going to throw up all the contents he had eaten for the past week. Erza was most definitely a _dancing demon. _"Oo, I-I think I'm going be sick.." Natsu muttered and fell to the ground.

"Gray! It's your turn!" Erza said and that's when Gray had started to make a run for it, and Erza had to chase him.

Natsu felt a familiar presence hover over him..He looked it up. It was the weird Lucy Heartfilia. He saw her extend her hand for him to grab, and he most certainly grabbed her hand.

Once up, Lucy said she would be helping Natsu, while Erza chased the semi naked Gray.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was the right height for him. She wasn't too short nor too tall. His hand was perfectly placed on her hip, and their hands were perfectly entwined with each other, he didn't have to extend or pull back his arms.

Lucy noticed this little fact as well. Natsu was at a good height, she didn't have to very high heeled shoes to be his height, which was quite nice. It was as if the two were molded for this.

She also noticed she was at the right height to peck him on the lips...and she was about to until they were interrupted.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! GET BACK HERE!"

The two stopped, and watched Erza still chase the now fully naked Ice Mage run away from her...

"I-I think we s-should leave before we get involved." She voiced in sweatdropping, and Natsu agreed. The two booked it back to the guild.

And they noticed that they were able to match each other's speed without much difficulty.

And that only happens when two people are the right height for one another~.

**~FAIRY TAIL~**

* * *

******Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have no clue why I didn't update earlier...**


End file.
